


Koki Gagal

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua kali Karin mencoba belajar memasak, dua kali pula ia tidak berhasil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koki Gagal

**Koki Gagal**

**Summary:**

**Dua kali Karin mencoba belajar memasak, dua kali pula ia tidak berhasil.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Selamanya karakter Ichigo dkk adalah milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**xxx**

Seperti biasa, hari Minggu pagi kuhabiskan untuk bermain bola dengan teman-temanku di taman dekat rumah. Meski perempuan, aku tak kalah hebat dengan anak laki-laki lho. Tendanganku juga dahsyat. Kalau tak percaya, datang saja ke klinik kecil di Karakura, cari anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu bernama Karin. Tak usah banyak basa basi, akan kuladeni tantangan dari siapapun. Kedengaran feminin sekali, bukan?

Hari sudah agak siang saat aku sampai rumah. Perutku mulai keroncongan. Permainan bola hari itu sungguh menguras energi. Bahkan, napasku masih memburu dan peluh tak henti-hentinya berleleran dari dahiku.

Segera saja aku menuju dapur dan membuka tudung saji di atas meja. Betapa kecewanya aku saat tak ada sisa sarapan pagi tadi di sana. Lebih kecewa lagi ketika isi lemari makan juga kosong melompong.

"Yuzu, kau belum masak untuk makan siang!" teriakku keras. Aku tak peduli seandainya suara cemprengku terdengar sampai ke jalan depan rumah. Perutku protes lagi. Kata Kak Ichi, meski aku lebih dewasa dari saudara kembarku, kalau sudah menyangkut hajat perut dan makanan, aku bisa bertingkah kekanakan.

Sedetik kemudian aku baru ingat kalau Yuzu sedang keluar. Ayah dan Kak Ichi juga tak ada. Praktis hanya ada aku sendiri.

"Huh," desahku kesal. Sejak Ibu meninggal, Yuzu-lah yang bertindak sebagai koki di rumah. Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju kulkas. Hanya ada sebuah apel di situ. Sambil mengernyit, aku mengambilnya. Baru saja pintunya hendak kututup ketika mataku tertumbuk pada seplastik besar sayur mentah. Tiba-tiba otak cerdasku mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak?" gumamku. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah memasak. Yah, pernah sih. Masak air dan mie instant. Entah karena kelalaianku atau hal lain, seringnya mie yang kurebus malah ukurannya jadi empat kali lipat dari waktu masih belum dimasak, padahal cuma kurebus tujuh menit dengan air mendidih dan pancinya kututup. Hm, mungkin kualitas mie-nya tidak begitu bagus. Pernah juga aku merebus air di ketel ukuran sedang. Daripada menunggu dan tak melakukan apa-apa, setelah meletakkannya di atas kompor, aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Herannya, air yang sedianya akan kugunakan untuk menyeduh teh itu malah raib. Ketelnya juga jadi gosong. Sungguh ajaib!

Kuambil plastik itu dan kukeluarkan isinya, yang ternyata adalah kubis dan wortel. "Bahan-bahan ini untuk apa, ya?" otak Einsteinku berpikir keras. Sudah sering aku makan dua jenis sayur itu, tapi dalam bentuk apa? "Oh iya," seruku gembira. "Sup!"

Setelah membersihkan sayur, dengan perasaan riang aku mengambil baskom dan pisau. Tanpa ragu, tangan cekatanku segera mengupas kulit wortel tebal-tebal. Biar mantap, batinku. Setelah selesai, kuiris wortel yang tadinya besar dan menggugah selera itu.

"Lho, kok jadi kecil begini?" gumamku heran. Seingatku, wortel dalam sup buatan Yuzu selalu besar dan lebar. Mungkinkah waktu itu wortelnya ukurannya jauh lebih besar? Aku mengangkat bahu, cuek. Aku beralih ke kubis putih di baskom lain, yang kupotong tak beraturan.

Namun, rasanya ada yang kurang. Ya ampun, bumbunya apa saja? Aku mulai panik. Syukurlah mata awasku segera menangkap kelebatan buku masak di atas kulkas. Dengan cepat aku mulai mencari.

Untunglah ada bawang merah dan bawang putih goreng yang sudah digoreng di toples. Kalau begitu, yang kurang adalah lada. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero dapur, kutemukan toples kecil dengan tulisan  _'lada'_  yang ternyata malah tepat di depanku. Sejak kapan mata elangku jadi mata perkutut? Aku agak kesal.

Penasaran, kubuka toples lada itu. Kudekatkan hidungku dan mulai mengendus lada bubuk itu. Akibatnya sungguh diluar dugaan. Aku bersin keras sekali. Hampir saja toples itu terlempar dari tanganku.

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, kuambil satu setengah gelas air, kutuang ke panci kecil. Setelah agak mendidih, sayuran aku masukkan beserta bawang goreng dan garam. Sentuhan terakhir adalah lada setengah sendok makan.

Viola! Inilah masakan pertamaku. Dengan bangga, kuamati sup buatanku. Ehm, semua sayur yang direbus jadinya memang  _layu_ , kan? Aku sedikit pesimis, tapi kuhibur hatiku. Selalu ada waktu untuk pertama kali. Lagipula, aku tak pernah mendengar ada orang mati gara-gara makan sup.

Tepat saat itu juga, Ayah dan Yuzu datang. Ternyata Ayah mengantar saudaraku itu berbelanja. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kekagetan melihat sepanci sup di atas meja.

"Karin, ini kau yang masak?" pria berewok jangkung, Isshin a.k.a kepala keluarga Kurosaki a.k.a ayahku, bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Siapa lagi?" aku nyengir. "Ayah pasti lapar, kan? Ayo makan, mumpung masih panas. Yuzu juga," kataku semangat. Aku puas sekali.

Dengan konyolnya, Ayah langsung berlari ke depan poster jumbo Ibu. "Masaki, lihat! Karin kecil kita sudah mau bersusah payah memasak. Laki-laki tua ini terharu sekali," ujarnya hiperbolis.

Aku mendengus sebal. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, sekarang aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas lima SD.

Keganjilan terjadi saat mereka melihat kreasi masakanku.

"Uhm, Karin," kata Ayah ragu-ragu. "Supnya kok lembek begini."

Hatiku mencelos.

"Wortelnya kurus," telinga supersonikku menangkap komentar pelan Yuzu.

"Jangan dilihat wujudnya," kataku setengah merajuk. Tak sepenuhnya merajuk, lho. Harga diriku terlalu mahal untuk melakukannya.

"Sudah dicicipi dulu, Karin?" tanya Yuzu. Akhirnya kami bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Belum," kugaruk kepalaku. Baru saja kami mulai makan saat Ayah tersedak.

"Pedas...," cepat-cepat dia menuang air ke gelas. Sepersekian detik kemudian, isi gelas besar itu tandas.

Wajah Yuzu menjadi aneh. "Supnya tidak diberi cabe, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Cuma lada, hanya setengah sendok makan."

Yuzu melotot. "Lain kali tak usah sebanyak itu, ya. Sedikit saja cukup."

Gila! Ini sup terpedas yang pernah kumakan. Kalau tadi kupikir Ayah hanya melebih-lebihkan, sekarang aku setuju dengannya. Mataku sampai berair karena pedasnya.

Masakan pertamaku gagal total.

"Kok lesu?" kakak laki-lakiku, yang baru-pulang-entah-dari-mana, duduk di depanku. Di tangannya ada sepiring nasi panas yang mengepul. Sisa sup barusan ia tuang sampai habis ke nasi. Aku agak ceria melihat ia makan dengan lahap.

"Kak Ichi," panggilku. "Supnya bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak," jawabnya sederhana. Dalam hati aku bersorak. "Eh, sup? Kupikir ini tadi oseng-oseng."

**xxx**

Jangan panggil aku Karin kalau aku jera. Pada akhirnya aku terima kegagalanku dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada, tapi aku pantang menyerah. Meski jiwa ragaku jauh dari sifat 'feminin', aku punya keinginan mulia.

Walau tomboi, aku ingin seperti Yamato Nadeshiko. Kadang aku sedikit iri pada Yuzu. Meski seumuran-jelas saja, kami kan kembar- Yuzu jauh lebih keibuan dariku. Dia yang memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Aku kagum padanya.

Maka, beberapa hari kemudian, di sore yang secerah suasana hatiku, aku berkutat di dapur lagi. Kali ini aku akan menumis kangkung. Aku optimis masakanku tak akan gagal lagi. Yuzu pernah memberitahuku jika kangkung sudah dimasak, akan mengeluarkan air sendiri.

Tapi benarkah begitu? Mana air dari kangkungnya? Kutambahkan dua gelas besar air. Kuamati saja kangkung layu itu tenggelam, kutunggu sampai gelembung-gelembung kecil muncul di permukaan dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'blup blup.'

Berkaca dari pengalamanku terdahulu, aku tak berlebihan dalam hal bumbu. Garam saja hanya seujung sendok teh. Bukankah terlalu banyak garam malah berbahaya bagi kesehatan? Bahkan ada artikel di majalah yang menyebutkan bahwa garam mengikat lemak.

Akhirnya dengan menahan haru saking puas dan bangga, kusajikan 'hasta karyaku'. Ayah, Kak Ichi dan Yuzu telah duduk manis di meja makan.

"Kau bikin sup kangkung?" tanya Yuzu, dahinya mengernyit.

Aku menggeleng. "Oseng-oseng kangkung," jawabku tak percaya. "Tadi kan aku sudah bilang."

"Oh."

Mungkin mataku salah lihat tapi sepertinya saudara kembarku itu merasa bersalah.

Herannya, tiga orang itu kelihatan salah tingkah. Tak banyak bicara lagi, mereka segera makan. Aku sudah puas melihat mereka mulai makan sehingga nasiku terabaikan.

Ayah melotot. "Air comberan saja lebih enak dari ini," meski tangan besar dan berbulunya membekap mulutnya, aku masih bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ini seperti kangkung rebus yang disajikan dengan air rebusannya," alis kakak remajaku mulai bertaut semakin dalam. "Apa ya namanya?"

"Tadi sudah diberi garam atau belum?" giliran Yuzu yang mengerutkan kening.

"Sudah, dong," gerutuku kesal. "Ayah, mana ada comberan yang lebih lezat dari masakan ini? Jangan berlebihan, ya!"

Protes dan komentar terlontar dari mulut mereka. Meski sedih, aku juga sadar kalau masakanku kali ini bernasib sama dengan pendahulunya. Gagal total. Kangkung itu akhirnya habis, tak peduli dengan kenyataan wajah keluargaku sangat aneh saat makan, apalagi dibumbui sedikit ancamanku.

Dengan berbesar hati, aku menarik pelajaran berharga dari dua kegagalanku. Pertama, bahwa selembut dan setoleran apapun saudaramu dan betapapun ayahmu memujamu, hanya gara-gara makanan, cabe Meksiko yang dinyatakan cabe terpedas di dunia saja bisa terasa manis bila dibandingkan dengan komentar mereka. Kedua, jangan berlebihan dengan air jika memasak sayur. Kurang air, sup bisa bertransformasi menjadi oseng-oseng. Kebanyakan air, tumisan berubah jadi, err, sup. Atau kombinasi keduanya. Atau apapun namanya. Ketiga, aku mulai percaya bahwa bakat memasak adalah anugrah dan karunia langsung dari Yang Kuasa, dan ternyata aku sama sekali tak berbakat.

Itu terakhir kalinya aku memasak. Sudah kuacungkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Oh, jika ada yang bertanya mengenai impianku menjadi Yamato Nadeshiko, well, aku, Karin Kurosaki, 11 tahun, sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh ke laut bersama bola plastik yang sengaja kubeli saat berlibur ke Pantai Karakura kemarin.

**The End**

**xxx**

A/N: Diilhami dari kisah nyata, uhuk. Setelah 'tragedi sup' itu, tak hanya saya yang trauma, tetapi Ibu juga. Berhari-hari setelah itu, Ibu tak pernah menyuruh saya ke dapur lagi. Paling saya ke situ kalau mau membuat minum saja, itupun kopi yang saya bikin seringnya  _'gak ngalor gak ngidul'_ , kata orang Jawa.  _'Nggak ke utara atau selatan'_  alias rasanya gak jelas. Kemudian saya bangkit dan berjuang memasak lagi. Kangkung yang saya buat malah lebih hancur lagi. Meminjam istilah Jawa, namanya  _'kulup'_  (istilah untuk kalimat Ichigo), padahal saya niatnya bikin oseng-oseng kangkung. Tapi saya masih berbangga hati. Paling tidak, saya ahli dalam memasak...air putih, hihi.

 


End file.
